


A Quiet Afternoon

by NMN4704



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMN4704/pseuds/NMN4704
Summary: With their mother away, the girls have a quiet little day.





	A Quiet Afternoon

Their mother is to meet up with her friends three hours ago and the step-sisters have been lounging in their shared bed ever since.

The blonde shifts on the bed, moving her head onto her girlfriend's lap and curling up with a phone in hand. Mei was reading the content of a small notebook, studying for an upcoming test, that was held in one hand, the other now occupied with stroking the other girl's hair. While seemingly content with the light touches as she scrolls through some online fashion magazine, Yuzu dropped her phone (or rather, gently set it besides herself) and started lightly groping the brunette. "Getting handsy, are we?" Mei remarks with a knowing smirk, a glint in her eyes sparkling to life. 

Yuzu answers with an exasperated sigh, the words tumbling out of her mouth in an embarrassing mix of pitchy whining and slight whimpering, "well of course I am! Who wouldn't be if they've had a vibrator in their panties for nearly the entire day?!"

Mei lets out an amused chuckle, "you wouldn't be in this position if you called me by my title in the beginning..." She makes a move to grab the remote under her pillow before Yuzu grabs her arm and finally submits.

"Yes, mistress..."

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't mean for it to end up like this but my fingers do their work and I kinda like it, ish?


End file.
